the_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Lets Just Comment Episode 43: TheUtubedude101 - Jew Man Group Is Cancelled
Lets Just Comment Episode 43: TheUtubedude101 - Jew Man Group Is Cancelled is a commentary made by Rae Kohai on TheUTubeDude101. It is the fifty-third video on Rae’s commentary playlist, and the forty-third numbered commentary she has made. Summary The commentary opens with Rae introducing the previous three degrees, BenTheLooney (0, an abomination), CommentJack (1, a Mexican), and TheUTubeDude101 (2, a low-quality .JPG), joking about them going out for dinner, and later pressing charges (presumably the commentaries). After Rae plays the intro SkiHound made for her, she cuts to the beginning of UTubeDude’s video as the latter remarked that he is pissed, frustrated, and insulted. Rae then points out how UTubeDude is just using synonyms by sarcastically remarking that she is interested and intrigued. UTubeDude then states that he never wanted to do a commentary on CommentJack as several other users had already done commentaries on him, but later remarking that just like Mr. Enter, CommentJack did one particular thing that drove him over the edge and forced him to “debunk his sorry little ass.” Rae then remarks on how salty UTubeDude is acting, later pointing out how awkward his tone sounds. UTubeDude later plays his intro, with Riae remarking how unfitting UTubeDude’s intro music is given the tone he went for in this video, later playing a few different songs over the unfitting intro music, eventually deciding to go with the SilvaGunner version of Star Fox 64's Star Wolf theme. The commentary then cuts to CommentJack, who had just finished watching Benthelooney's video, and after a bit of silence, CommentJack reacts with "Oh. My. GOD." UTubeDude then states that CommentJack's joke had bombed so hard that it could have ended World War II, and that he needed a "unique internet personality" in order to pull of that joke. Rae then questions what UTubeDude is even talking about, in particular criticizing his "unique internet personality" for being a term an outsider would not normally understand, and that UTubeDude should have used a more understandable term instead, suggesting that he instead should have said CommentJack's acting needed more emotion. CommentJack then introduces himself, but then mumbles a bit, which UTubeDude then calls out as being hard to understand. Rion says that UTubeDude should get his ears checked, and that his point was a nitpick at best. CommentJack then calls himself a "lazy piece of cunt," using a voice changer to make his pitch extremely high. UTubeDude calls CommentJack out for the voice changer making his voice hard to understand, calling him "hun," and then Rae, wanting to keep her brain intact, tells UTD not to call CommentJack that word. PLEASE FILL IN! Benthelooney then says that while he had said only good things about Wabbit so far, everything else about the show was awful, prompting CommentJack to ask Benthelooney to further elaborate on his issues with the show, pointing out the gross-out, the show sticking to the original formula, and the main character’s unpleasantness as examples of very reasonable points. UTubeDude points out how much of an idiot CommentJack is being by pointing out that Ben had specifically praised the show for sticking to the original formula earlier in the video. Rae initially dismisses it as a decent point, but UTubeDude then shoots himself in the foot by arbitrarily bringing up Mr. Enter a few times, annoying Rae. PLEASE FILL IN! For Rae’s final thoughts, she explains that despite coming off as sarcastic and douchey sometimes, she makes commentaries to help, not to drive away, citing Doodletones, Galeforce, and Starmaker as targets that she welcomed with open arms after improvement, and later displays her lack of respect for UTubeDude due to his behavior in his commentary, closing the video. Reception Jew Man Group is Cancelled has received a mostly positive reception. The video was inducted into Nihilistic Snake's Commentary Hall of Fame. Trivia *Throughout the commentary, Rae keeps track of how many times UTubeDude mentions Mr. Enter. The counter reaches 7 mentions at the end of the video. *This commentary is the second commentary Rae has made involving CommentJack’s commentary on Benthelooney, after her commentary on Doodletones. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VD58e4jE7fM * Category:Commentaries by Mills Kohai Category:2016 Commentaries